


Trick or . . . Give Me the Candy

by greisful



Series: Lily Luna Potter: Muggle Enthusiast [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Fluff, Humor, Humour, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7002112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greisful/pseuds/greisful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Lily Potter was often judged by everyone at Hogwarts for her unhealthy muggle holiday obsession and just her obsession with muggles in general. In her defense, Halloween was worth obsessing over when you celebrated it the muggle way.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or . . . Give Me the Candy

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
>  banner by paper.fox @ tda

No one treated muggles like dirt anymore or looked down on them, that had all changed when Voldemort had died. Muggle Studies still wasn't taken seriously but it was tolerated and treated with some form of respect, much like the people who had a strange fascination for all things muggle.  
  
Muggle holidays, however, were just slightly different. While most of the wizarding world celebrated a lot of the holidays that muggles did, not all of them were celebrated the same way. Halloween was one such example, wizards did not go door to door asking for candy. The entire idea seemed ridiculous to everyone so no one celebrated Halloween the muggle way.  
  
The students at Hogwarts had giant pumpkins in the Great Hall and live bats. Most wizarding homes put out large jack-o-lanterns and had rented out ghosts for the occasion.  
  
Lily Potter was a muggle nut. She'd taken after her grandpa Arthur and was absolutely fascinated with everything to do with muggles. Everyone was okay with that, they tolerated her and her strange obsession with them. People put up with her weird experiments, ideas and phases and Lily was used to being teased and made fun of for all of that.  
  
Lily was okay with that and so when everyone pointed at her and whispered about how she was going through a Halloween phase, she wasn't at all surprised. She'd expected the teasing and whispering and at this point in her life, Lily really didn't care what people were saying.  
  
Her latest idea was trick or treating.  
  
It was what muggles did on Halloween. Instead of just decorating their house like wizards or having abnormally large pumpkins on their lawns or in their home like at Hogwarts, they dressed up and went door to door asking for candy.  
  
Lily thought that this was a brilliant idea and so, the day before Halloween, she was seen running through the halls tripping over her pointy orange shoes, wearing striped stockings, a black and orange dress and a pointy black hat.  
  
She looked like a more disturbing version of McGonagall.  
  
Lily was currently in search of Rose but she hadn't seen her anywhere yet and after consulting the few family members that she could find, went looking for her. If Rose wasn't in the library then she was probably dead because Lily had looked everywhere else and Rose still hadn't been found.  
  
Once Lily reached the library, she skidded to a halt and speed walked through the rows of books in search of Rose. She finally found her seated at an empty table surrounded by piles of books and parchment. Without even saying hello, Lily grabbed the one thousand page book that Rose was reading, snapped it shut and threw it over her shoulder without looking to see where it landed.  
  
"Lily, I was reading that!" Rose cried, her irritation was evident in her voice but Lily either didn't notice or didn't care. Considering she was in her experimenting phase, the answer was probably that she didn't care.  
  
"Don't care, anyway -"  
  
"Madam Pince is going to skin you alive for that you know."  
  
"I can take her."  
  
"Really, she's pretty protective of her books -"  
  
"Rose, I can take her. Anyway, I'm not here to talk about Madam Pince, I'm here to take you trick-or-treating," Lily said with a glint in her eye and a crazy grin on her face.  
  
"Lily, what are you talking about?" Rose asked sighing in a way that clearly said she didn't want to know the answer to her question. Rose rubbed her eyes and rested her cheek on the palm of her hand and got ready to listen to another one of Lily's crazy plans.  
  
"Trick-or-treating, it's this thing that muggles do on Halloween; they go around dressed up in costumes, knock on people's door and ask for candy. Wanna give it a try?"  
  
"Lily, I'm a seventeen-year-old girl, I'm in my seventh year, NEWTs are coming, I have lots more on my mind than some silly tradition that muggles have about a totally unnecessary holiday. Does it really sound like I want to go trick-or-treating to you?" Rose asked her cousin with her Ravenclaw logic.  
  
"Rose, you're seventeen, you've never been on a date or fancied someone so when I say that your love life is non-existent, I mean it literally. You were forced to go to Hogsmeade in third year and I had to practically drown you to get you to take a shower during OWLs in fifth year. You've slept in the library more than you've slept in your dorm, it's not even close to June or NEWTs and you're studying for them already. Normal people would've agreed to go trick-or-treating simply based on the fact that you get free candy. Did I forget to mention the free candy?" Lily replied with an almost bored look on her face.  
  
"Good point, how do we get out of Hogwarts?" Rose said after thinking about what Lily had said for a minute.  
  
"Oh, I already arranged that," Lily replied dismissively. Her work now done, she put her feet up on the table and leaned back in her chair.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"McGonagall is letting us use her fireplace."  
  
"How did you convince the Headmistress to let you go trick-or-treating?" Rose asked incredulously. The thought of McGonagall allowing such a thing to happen would be as likely as Professor Binns realising he was actually dead.  
  
"I didn't, I convinced Professor Wickerly to let me do it and he convinced McGonagall."  
  
"How did you convince Wickerly to let you go?"  
  
"I told him I was doing my essay on muggle holidays and how their celebration of them was different from ours. I also told him that I'd be able to write my essay better if I could participate in one such holiday and since Halloween was coming up it seemed like the perfect opportunity," Lily shrugged like it was no big deal.  
  
"And he bought that?"  
  
"Under normal circumstances, probably not. I took Felix Felicis to help my chances of success."  
  
"How'd you get hold of Felix Felicis!" Rose exclaimed almost falling out of her chair. There was no way that Lily could've made it, she was absolute rubbish at Potions.  
  
"Nicked it off of Albus, the boy doesn't notice anything. Point is, we're all set, we just need to get you a costume."  
  
This was why Lily was in Slytherin and not Ravenclaw. She was smart enough to be in Ravenclaw and any Ravenclaw would've come up with the plan that Lily had but none of them would've gone through with it. Lily wanted something and so she made sure that she got it.  
  
Rose began to pack her bags with her textbooks and other assortment of reading material while the books that had been stacked around her flew around the library and returned to their places. The book that Lily had tossed over her shoulder shot past her almost hitting her in the head during the process.  
  
As the two cousins made their way out of the library, Madam Pince gave them a dirty look and watched them like a hawk until they'd left the library.  
  
For the remainder of the day the girls spent it up in their dorm transfiguring Rose's clothes. They argued over whether the costume was a good idea or not of whether the costume was too small and showed off too much.  
  
"You could always go as the Little Mermaid," Lily suggested as she swung her legs back and forth while sitting on Rose's bed.  
  
"Lily, I'm not putting on a clam bra and a weird scaly skirt in freezing weather just so that you can get free candy," Rose said sighing in exasperation.  
  
"We've been at this for nearly four hours, for the love of all things good and holy, please pick a costume," Lily cried falling backwards on the bed and staring up at the canopy of the bed.  
  
"What are you going as?" Rose asked Lily staring at the costume that she was wearing intently.  
  
"I'm going as a witch."  
  
"We don't dress like that."  
  
"I meant the muggle version of a witch you nitwit," Lily replied. Honestly, Rose should've known this, she may not have been a genius but she was the smartest one out of the entire family. She should've known at least something about muggles.  
  
"Whatever, I'll go as what you're going then," Rose said as if it was decided. Lily immediately sat up and stared at Rose with undisguised horror.  
  
"Have you gone mad?!"  
  
"What's so wrong with wearing your costume?" Rose asked genuinely confused.  
  
"Hello, I'm wearing it, you can't just wear my costume, we're not twins Rose. You have to wear something else," Lily said with finality. The discussion was closed, there was no room for debate, Rose was wearing a different costume.  
  
Rose buried her face in her hands and gave a muffled groan of frustration before letting herself fall face first on her bed. Lily wouldn't budge though and so the next hour or so was spent coming up with more ideas.  
  
Finally, when it was almost two in the morning, Rose had agreed on dressing up as a pirate. Her clothing was arranged and Lily made sure to repeat where they were meeting to leave and at what time twice.  
  
Rose nodded, repeated the information back and then the cousins said goodnight. Lily went downstairs to her dorm where she took off her witch costume slowly and carefully and put it in her trunk. She put four different charms on her locked trunk to make sure that NO ONE could get into her things and ruin her outfit.  
  
The next morning Lily shot out of bed full of energy and very hungry. Today was Halloween, today was the day that she went trick-or-treating just like all the other muggles. Out of everyone in her dorm Lily was the most enthusiastic about the day. It wasn't that hard to tell that Lily was excited either. While her roommates looked like death and were yawning, Lily had added black and orange stripes to her already red hair and was decked out in anything black and orange that she could find. Plus she was practically bouncing off of the walls and ran over some first years in her hurry to get down to breakfast.  
  
She was wearing one black converse and one orange one, Lily's socks were mismatched as well. When she entered the Great Hall all eyes turned to look at her and her get up. It was like she'd walked in with a big neon sign that said Hey everybody, look at me!  
  
It seemed as if the day had lasted forever. Lily was practically dying by the time that it was seven o'clock in the evening. While Lily rushed into her costume and was ready within minutes, Rose took her sweet time getting ready. She didn't seem to be as excited as Lily was to go trick-or-treating. Lily was about to kick open the door to Rose's dorm -her foot had been raised in mid-air- when Rose finally came out all dressed and ready.  
  
"It's about bloody time!" Lily cried and without waiting for a response ran down the stairs at top speed with her empty sack flying behind her. Rose tried to keep up but unlike Lily, she was not a giant ball of human energy.  
  
By the time they reached Professor McGonagall's office, Rose was about to fall down on the ground and never get up ever again. While Lily was bouncing on the heels of her feet in anticipation as the the staircase moved upwards, Rose was trying to breathe.  
  
"My God . . . Can't . . . Breathe . . . Dying . . . WHAT IS AIR!" Rose managed to get out in between her panting.  
  
"Ms Weasley, are you all right?" McGonagall asked once she'd opened the door and had Rose nearly fall on her.  
  
"I'm fine, don't worry," Rose said but her answer fell on deaf ears. Lily and McGonagall had already walked away and were arranging everything so that Lily and Rose could Floo out of the office. Rose followed the sounds of her cousins excited chatter and found her talking to the headmistress about how excited she was for the experience.  
  
"Ms Weasley, there you are," Professor McGonagall said once she caught sight of Rose. "I'll get to straight to the point, you and Ms Potter will be Flooing to her house where you proceed to do . . . whatever it is that muggles do during this time. You are to be back at school by no later than ten o'clock. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, Professor," Lily and Rose said. Lily shoved aside Rose and jumped into the fireplace with her large sack next to her. She took a handful of Floo Powder and with a grin at Rose said "Potter House," loudly and clearly before releasing the powder and disappearing in green flames.  
  
Lily waited for Rose to appear in the fireplace and once she had, made her way to the front door of her home. Lily threw open the door and smiled widely at all the muggle children walking around in costume. The entire street had been decorated and the entire thing had a certain spooky feel to it.  
  
Lily shut the door behind her and she and Rose made their way down the street. Lily skipped up the first house across the street and took out her wand to tap the door with. Rosie's eyes widened when she caught sight of Lily's wand and quickly slapped her cousins hand while glaring.  
  
"What was that for!"  
  
"Have you gone insane! You brought your actual wand while we're trick-or-treating!"  
  
"It's not like they know it's a real wand, relax," Lily said rolling her eyes. Rose did not think this was a joking manner however and continued to glare. It was one thing to have your wand with you but hidden, like she did, and it was another to wave it around willy nilly.  
  
"Lily, you know how your magic is, sometimes it just comes out of you when you get overly excited. I don't really feel like visiting you while you're in Azkaban for breaking the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy."  
  
"Rose, lighten up, I promise not to do any magic -hello there!" Lily exclaimed changing her sentence as the door opened in front of her. She grinned up at the couple in front of her widely and didn't notice the amused expressions on their face. The fact that people her age didn't usually go trick-or-treating never occurred to Lily.  
  
"Trick or treat!" Lily cried happily and held out the huge sack. The couple didn't say anything but simply smiled and threw in a few pieces of candy in the sack. Lily looked into her bag and frowned at the five small pieces of candy in it.  
  
"Hmm, if each house hands out this we'll be here all night, that won't do," and without permission, Lily took the bowl full of candy from the woman's hands and proceeded to dump half the candy in it into her sack.  
  
"THE NEXT HOUSE!" Lily yelled pumping her fist into the air and running away. Rose gave the couple an apology and ran after Lily to make sure she didn't do anything else that would be considered rude.  
  
"ROSE! COME LOOK AT THIS LADIES HUGE WART!" Lily practically screamed. Rose flushed bright red and ran to where Lily was standing. Everyone on the street was staring at the two as if they were a new species.  
  
Lily stared up at the woman with the giant wart on her face with wide eyes and didn't even see the angry scowl on the woman's face. The woman almost threw the five pieces of candy at Lily but restrained herself.  
  
Again, Lily took the bowl from the woman's hands and dumped all of it into her sack. She looked at the empty bowl with a blank look on her face and gave it back to the woman with the wart and said "you need more candy."  
  
Lily took off running down the street again and knocked on the door of a house decorated in green. An abnormally short man answered the door with a bowl almost overflowing with candy. The man looked down at the ground but his eyes slowly moved upwards until they landed on Lily.  
  
"Are you by any chance a leprechaun?" was the first thing that Lily asked him.  
  
"No, are you by any chance a giant?" the man shot back. Lily frowned but didn't comment on his rude response. Instead, she asked another question.  
  
"Do you by any chance play mini-golf?"  
  
"Do you play basketball?"  
  
"Touché. Trick or treat," Lily said and just to make the man angry, bent down so that he could put the candy in the sack more easily. The short man glared at her and dropped in one piece of candy. Lily's sweet smile turned into a glare.  
  
"Are you for real?"  
  
"Yes, enjoy that one piece, it's all you're getting from me," and with a smug look on his face, the man shut the door in Lily's face. It was only then that Lily noticed Rose standing next to her with an incredulous look on her face.  
  
"You've got to stop this, you can't just insult people like that!" Rose exclaimed as they made their way to the next house on the street.  
  
"I was genuinely curious about whether he was a leprechaun or not! Jesus Christ, your feet are huge!" Lily exclaimed when she caught sight of the feet of the lady in front of her. Rose facepalmed and gave up on making Lily stop being rude. Lily was Lily through and through.  
  
As the night went on, Lily kept insulting people without meaning too. Everything was going fine -or as fine as it can be when an entire neighborhood is mad at you- until Lily saw the candy. She and Rose were walking by a house and Lily was humming to herself when she stopped walking and stared at the box full of chocolate bars sitting on someone's kitchen counter. Before Rose could blink Lily shot off towards the candy and pressed her face against the window.  
  
Slowly, Lily started to open the kitchen window and, dragging her sack full of candy behind her, crawled through the now open window. She landed in the kitchen quietly and without making a sound. Rose stared in horror and quickly followed Lily through the window.  
  
"Have you gone mad!" Rose hissed at Lily while looking around to make sure that no muggles would walk in.  
  
"We need to leave before we get caught, put the box down," but Lily wasn't listening and she'd already dumped everything into her now bursting sack. She put the box down quietly and began to drag the heavy bag full of candy back towards the window.  
  
The sound of footsteps approaching the kitchen made Lily stop dead in her tracks. She turned and stared Rose with her eyes wide, it was very clear that Lily was panicking. Rose looked around frantically before grabbing Lily and shoving her under a table that was out of the way and unnoticeable. Rose followed behind Lily and together they sat in the squished space barely breathing.  
  
Whoever owned the house walked into the kitchen and start to hang around. Lily was praying that they wouldn't take long as she and Rose really needed to leave but just as their luck would have it, they were stuck. They waited under the table for fifteen minutes in total silence before Lily got an idea. She whispered as quietly to Rose about doing a Disillusionment Charm.  
  
Rose was about to protest that it was against the law but as Lily reminded her, she was technically seventeen and Rose no longer had the trace on her. Rose seemed to think about it but Lily knew that if it was between Azkaban and an angry McGonagall, Rose would pick the lesser evil and go to Azkaban.  
  
Making sure not to make any obvious movements, Rose extracted her wand from her hiding place and cast the charm over herself, Lily and the giant sack. Together they slowly and quietly slithered out from under the table and carrying the heavy load of candy between them, tiptoed past the man dancing in his kitchen while frying eggs.  
  
Rose levitated the bag out of the window and one at a time, Lily and Rose crawled back out of the window and made their way noiselessly away from the house and back to the Potter house.  
  
Once inside the house safely, Rose undid the charm and she and Lily made their way to the fire place to go back to school.  
  
"I'm never going anywhere with you ever again, only bad things come from it," Rose said to Lily. Lily's only response was stepping in the fireplace and disappearing in green flames with the load of candy. Rose shortly followed and stumbled out of McGonagall's fireplace.  
  
"Did you get all the information that you needed Ms Potter?" McGonagall asked Lily.  
  
"Oh yeah, I got exactly what I was looking for," Lily said smiling. She and Rose bid McGonagall goodnight and with the candy floating in front of them made their way back to their common room.  
  
"Did you actually get any information for your essay though or was tonight just for fun?"  
  
"I already finished the essay ages ago, I just need to hand it in. I just really wanted free candy."

**Author's Note:**

> this is a hella old one-shot i wrote back in the day on another site but i'm moving everything to ao3 now just cause and i gotta admit i'm pretty fond of this one so even if it isn't the best piece out there, i hope you enjoyed at least some part of it.


End file.
